Kenny y sus trabajos
by KennethMc
Summary: Kenny era un niño pobre que vivía en una casa situada cerca de un pueblo, su familia era muy pobre ya que su padre: Eric Cartman, era un flojo de mierda que se la pasaba comiendo - Fic basado en un (ridículo y nada famoso) cuento infantil. One-shot


**Hola!, Este es un fic que hice hace tiempo y recién hoy me digne por subirlo, esta basado en un cuento infantil: "Los trabajos de pablo" que se trata... sobre los trabajos de Pablo... (en este caso los de kenny), ¡Espero que les guste :D!**  
**Personajes principales: Kenny y Cartman**  
**Advertencia: Un nivel de idiotez extremo, una historia sin sentido y un cambio de genero al final (no dire de quien para no dar spoilers)**  
**Titulo: Kenny y sus trabajos.  
****South park NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Paker y Matt stone, Tampoco me pertenece "Los trabajos de pablo"... no tengo idea de a quien pertenece**

* * *

Kenny era un niño pobre que vivía en una vieja casa situada cerca de un pueblo, su familia era muy pobre ya que su padre: Eric Cartman era un flojo de mierda que se la pasaba comiendo.

Kenny se pasaba los días aburrido ya que no tenía amigos, bueno si tenía pero no eran muchos

-¡Si no trabajas, no comes! Tienes que trabajar y dejar de ser tan flojo!- Le grito su gordo padre

-¡Tu nunca trabajas y podes comer lo que quieras, Gordo de mierda!- Le respondió su amable hijo

\- ¡Se acabo no soy gordo, soy fuertecito!, ¡RESPECTA MI AUTORIDAH!, Mañana mismo empiezas a trabajar!-

Y entonces Kenny empezó a trabajar, el primer empleo que consiguió fue cuidar a un niño llamado Butters un poco menor a él a cambio de una moneda, y si no lo hacia los padres de ese niño lo castigarían junto a el pobrecito Butters. Trabajo todo el día y consiguió una moneda, la cual guardo en el bolsillo de su parka. Pero no se dio cuenta de que este tenía un agujero y se cayó en el camino.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, KINNYH! ¿PORQUE NO GUARDASTE LA MONEDA EN TU FEA Y HORRENDA MOCHILA!-

-¡Lo siento!, eso hare la próxima vez-

Al día siguiente, Kenny trabajo en una granja, donde tuvo que proteger a unas vacas de unos aliens, trabajo todo el día y esta vez consiguió un vaso con leche recién ordeñada, Kenny siguió el consejo de su nazi padre y guardo el vaso en su mochila, pero paso lo que debía pasar y toda la leche se volcó

-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Quien puede ser tan estúpido para llevar un vaso con leche en su mochila!? ¡Tenias que llevarlo en la cabeza como hacen esas tipas pobres que trabajan en granjas o lo que sea que hacen!

-... Te prometo que la próxima vez lo hare así...- Respondió maldiciendo por lo bajo

Otro día de trabajo, esta vez como el sirviente del grandioso y sensual Clyde y co-

-¡Alto! ¿Porque "Grandioso y sensual"?- Interrumpió un chico de la clase de cuarto grado

-¡Porque soy grandioso y sensual!-Respondió el castaño de 9 años que estaba enfrente de todos leyendo una historia...

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Emm digo, Dudas o quejas de esta grandiosa historia al final, por favor-

Bueno.. Y como decía Otro día de trabajo, esta vez como el sirviente del... ya saben, el grandioso y sensual Clyde y como recompensa obtuvo... un grandioso y delicioso.. TACO! y bien picante :3 siguió el consejo de su idiota padre y lo llevo en la cabeza.. Pero por alguna extraña razón toda la salsa y los ingredientes que tenía esa exquisita comida se cayeron en su pelo.

-Que voy a hacer contigo...- Susurraba el culón - ¡¿Por qué no trajiste el taco en tus manos!?  
-No te preocupes gordo, digo! papa, la próxima vez así lo hare-

Al otro día, Kenny ayudo a su amigo Stan a estudiar un examen -El cual reprobó por cierto-, de recompensa obtuvo un precioso gato que su "amigo" no podía cuidar ya que tenia a un perro gay.. quiero decir, guardián en su casa, muy contento Kenny agarro al gato y lo llevo a su casa en las manos, pero ese gatito era muy inquieto y araño toda la cara y las manos de el chico rubio, al final termino escapándose y salió huyendo, al ser tan rápido y Kenny tan lento no pudo atraparlo.

-Kinnyh, ¿Sabias que tenias que hacer? Atarlo a una cuerda y arrastrarlo detrás tuyo mientras le gritas ¡RESPECTA MI AUTORIDAH, KITTY!-

-¡Así lo hare, Papa!-

Ser la puta de unos chicos fue el siguiente y obvio trabajo de Kenny, después de una dura mañana de sexo puro-

-¡Clyde! eh dicho nada de temas de adultos- Regaño el señor o señora garrison, quien sabe que es ahora

-Mira quien lo dice... Digo Emm... como ya dije ¡Preguntas y quejas al final!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió -Como decía... bueno ahora un poquito diferente, Después de una dura mañana de besos y otras cosas que no puedo decir con gente desconocida, su recompensa fue... un jamón!... No me pregunten porque...Siguió el consejo que seguro fracasaría de su padre y ato el jamón a una cuerda y lo llevo arrastrándole mientras le gritaba

"RESPECTA MI AUTORIDAD, JAMON!", pero al llegar el jamón estaba todo cubierto de polvo

-JODER, KENNY!, TENIAS QUE CARGAR EL JAMON EN TU ESPALDA!- Grito por fin pronunciando bien el nombre de su hijo cierto castaño

-Eso hare la próxima vez padre!- Volvió a prometer su hijo

Esta vez Kenny trabajo en la casa de un pastor, el cual le recompensa le dio un burro, Kenneth siguió el consejo de su "Sabiondo" padre y por más de que era un burro MUY pesado lo cargo en su espalda.

En el camino a su casa, Kenny paso delante de la casa de Token, que era el hombre más rico del pueblo, Token tenía una hija que tenía muchos problemas, por ejemplo dientes torcidos, era una sicópata, se bañaba con un chullo en la cabeza y otras cosas, pero eso no viene al caso, uno de sus problemas era ¡Que nadie podía hacerla reír!, así que Token juro que el que hiciera reír a su hija se casaría de inmediato con ella.. Y eso fue lo que paso!, Craig, La hija de Token, vio a través de su ventana a un chico con una parka naranja cargando a sus espaldas a un burro, en ese momento tropezó con algo que parecía una moneda y Craig por primera vez… tuvo la sonrisa mas diminuta del mundo. Al día siguiente, Craig y Kenny se casaron y vivieron felices y comieron tacos, digo perdices, ah y Cartman murió por comer mucho- Clyde donovan termino de contar la historia que invento para un trabajo que les dieron, todos empezaron a aplaudir y parecía que le gustaron la historia... experto tres personas, Kenny, Craig y Cartman

-Bueno ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario?- Pregunto el maestro, el protagonista de la historia levanto la mano

-porque... yo soy ese niño pobre? y ¿¡Porque soy tan idiota!?, quiero decir...¿¡QUIEN COÑO METE UN VASO DE LECHE EN SU MOCHILA!?-

-Porque eres el único pobre aquí, porque es para dar emoción y- Respondió a las dudas el creador de la historia -¡TENIA 5 AÑOS!- Grito poniéndose a llorar descontrolada mente, pero luego de unos segundos paro

-Ahora yo, ¿¡PORQUE CARAJOS SOY EL PADRE DE ESE POBRETON DE MIERDA!?-

-¡Porque eres el único que puede ser tan flojo de aquí, gordo!-

-HEY!, no soy gordo, soy fuertecito, tu eres el gordo! y tampoco soy flojo!- se defendió el chico de gorra celeste

-Claro! ahora yo soy el gordo ¿¡Te viste a un puto espejo!?

-¡ES LO MISMO QUE YO TE HIBA A DECIR MARICA!- pero la pelea fue interrumpida por otro ser con dudas

-¿Porque me tengo que casar con Kenny... más bien Porque soy mujer?

-La historia no podía ser ga-

-¿Tienes algún problema con los homosexuales?- Interrumpió molesto su maestro

-N-no señor, solo que.. Es para niños y bueno, quedaba más lindo así...-

lo dejo pasar. Pero ¿porque yo? -volvió a interrumpir el chico de chullo azul con pompón amarillo -¡Y YO NO ME BAÑO CON MI CHULLO!

-¿No lo haces?-

* * *

¿Y bien?, Les gusto?, Espero que si les haya gustado este oneshot!, (Apuesto a que no se esperaban que clyde fuera el autor de esta historia y que Craig la mujer xDD)  
¡Good bye! (My inglish is perfectis (Mi ingles es perfecto xD))


End file.
